


【LAL/现代AU】过门

by suliwu



Series: LAL [4]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 2016黑历史。BE。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: LAL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191





	【LAL/现代AU】过门

1.  
101对面102新住进去一个姓张的小伙子。  
101的小马知道这一点已经是很久之后了。这个年代邻里之间的关系并没有很亲密，所以也并不是必须邻居家搬来谁就得知道。小马只是发现了邻居家门口越来越多的脏衣服,蓝球鞋。  
后来有天晚上，101的门被轻轻敲开。小马打开门，门口是一个黑黑高高年龄相仿的小伙子。  
“不好意思，你把钥匙拉门口了。”  
小伙子不太会说话，说完就没什么可说了。小马想了想，笑了，“你是新搬进来的邻居吧，进来坐。”小马发誓这是他第一次让人来他的家，在此之前之后，即使同学同事，他也没让人进来过。  
小伙子进来找了沙发坐下。  
“我住102，姓张，以后叫我小张就行。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦，你看你来这么久，我也没串个门什么的。”  
“没什么..."  
正客套着，电突然咔嚓一声，断了。小张正不知所措，小马说，“没关系，这儿经常断。住习惯就好，没事。”  
小马声音很温柔明快，很容易抚慰焦灼的人心。两个人就在黑夜里攀谈了起来。工作，职业，年龄....很快就来电了，小张笑笑，“以后常联系，我先走了。”  
走之后，小马才发现他的这个新邻居，留下了个西瓜。  
真是别扭的邻居啊。  
第二天小马送了袋黄瓜过去，第三天又送回一袋土豆....  
一来二去，就这么熟了。

2.  
三个月后。  
102的门口，小马碰见了也要去打球的小张。  
“打球去啊？”  
“嗯。一起？”  
两个大小伙子穿着篮球服，从早打到晚上。饿了，吃烧烤去。  
“你不吃肉啊？”  
看小张虎虎生威的样子，不像不爱吃肉的人。“我爸小时候怕我身体弱，总给我整大肉，吃伤了。”小张说着干掉了一份烤韭菜。  
酒过三巡，二人醉意都朦胧，但是谁也不肯说自己醉了。男人醉能叫醉吗？  
结果就是俩人晃晃悠悠走出了烧烤店。大半夜街头便利店还开着，小张乐呵呵的说，“你信不信，信不信，嗝，我能刮100？”  
小马摇摇手指头，“不信，我，我不信。”  
那就刮，小马掏了100买了10张刮刮乐让小张刮，一张，两张，十张，小张开心了，“看，这是什么？”  
“哎呦，还真有你的。”  
“那是，我这么有福气，谁跟我结婚肯定发大财。”  
“美得你吧。也就我不嫌弃你这醉样。”  
俩人坐在道牙子上，拿着十张刮刮乐傻笑。  
笑啊笑，红尘多可笑，痴情最无聊。  
目空一切，也好，也好。

3.  
半年后。  
102的门被敲开。  
“我妈给我寄了点特产.........你有客人？“  
小张脸一红，“没什么，我一朋友在这儿。”  
小马心里一颤，他分明听见了一个牛奶一样的女声喊，怎么啦，谁来了呀。  
“朋友....，女朋友吧。给你女朋友也分点啊，我先回去了。”  
小马掩上了门，默默的回家，掏出放了很久不舍得喝的红酒，开了一瓶。一口一口的喝，笑了。  
我这是做什么，有意思吗。  
隔壁小张很懊恼，还是没有躲过这一劫，被他发现了。  
可是旋即又想奇怪，这件事情有什么可躲藏的。我有女朋友了很奇怪吗，为什么我要想着隐瞒。  
小张对桌子对面长的白白的笑起来很灿烂的姑娘说，“没什么，吃饭吧，那是我邻居，以后叫小马哥就行。“  
”咋不留人家马哥吃饭？“  
”吃你的得了。“  
那是我邻居。那是我邻居。

4.  
又半年。  
101的门被踹开，黑夜里小马来不及开灯看是谁，就被小张一下子打倒在地。  
“我和她分手了，我和她分手了！”  
分手了吗？是的。小张想。他不能再这么自欺欺人下去了，这样对不起自己。可是心头无名火促使着他，一定要去找小马说个清楚。怎么可以只有他一个人煎熬三番承受痛苦，怎么可以只有他一个人，这不公平，这一点都不公平。  
小马拼尽全力打了回去，”你找上我，算几个意思？“  
黑暗中有什么答案呼之欲出，但是谁都不愿意做那个首先把答案宣之于口的人。谁先说了，谁就输了不是吗。  
两个不同性格却同样倔强的人在地板上相互拥抱的姿势，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，不知所措，被水淹没。月光下，他们都看到了彼此眼中的挣扎和泪光。  
突然心头霹雳一样，他们互相放开了手。  
”你走吧。“  
又是异口同声的说。  
Twinkle twinkle little star，how i wonder what you are.  
看着101的一片狼藉，小马心里却荡漾上一种莫名其妙的苦涩和甘甜，可是他也知道，大概小张再也不会来敲他家的门了。  
小马猜的不错。  
小张真的没再来过。

5.  
又一年后。  
101的门被疯狂的敲开。  
“我要搬家了。”  
长的高一点的小伙子气喘吁吁的说，“我妈给我老家找了个对象，让我回去相看相看。”  
白白净净的小伙子点点头，“恭喜，喜酒就不用请我吃了，红包倒是可以给一个。“  
”这些事都还没定呢，急什么，你想娶媳妇了啊。“  
小马并没有接上这个话头，小张也并没打算继续说下去。两个人就这么凝固在沉默里。  
”我今年28了。“对方突然甩过来一句没头没脑的话。  
”我知道。“  
”你也是吧。“  
”嗯。“  
小马知道28岁是什么意思。而立之年，成家立业。本来就是一场萍水相逢，有些事情注定是什么样子的，也不会有半分的改变。可是过去那些算什么呢？小马很想问问。但是非要问以前发生了什么，也并不能说个大概。  
最无情是有情，最有情是无情。  
“那，我就先走了。“小张一反常态的脸红了，走出两步，又回来鞠了一躬。  
“我不会给你送红包的！”101的小马拼尽全身力气在小张背后喊到。  
我不会祝福你的，我不会恭喜你的，我不会去的。  
我不会的。

6.  
“爸，起风了，咱走吧。”  
马老头家儿子扶着马老头在小区院子里散步。  
101的马老头在三十出头上结了婚，生了孩子，孩子又生了孩子。退休了，他还住在这间屋子里。  
“又到秋天了啊。”  
远远的，马老头伸出颤巍巍的手，拾起一片落叶。  
那年秋天，101和102分别住了两个正当壮年的小伙子，一个白白净净，一个黑黑瘦瘦。外人看来只是每日平淡地点头、几次过门，仅此而已。  
可那些一起吃过的饭、打过的球、黑暗之中两个血气方刚的青年人的汗水、喘息、像猛兽一样搏斗过的痕迹、日常眼神中躲避不开的尖锐和柔软。全是记忆，全是回忆。  
都去哪儿了呢？  
小马想啊想，想到头发又花白了，想到树叶又绿了，想到变成了大马、老马、想到连小小马都变成了大马，想到白云苍狗、白驹过隙，最终得出的结论还是，都是命运。  
他几十年如一日的起床，刷牙，上班下班，只不过偶尔会瞧一瞧102的门上是不是还挂着粗心大意留着的钥匙、门口是不是还丢着主人嫌脏丢掉的衣服、是不是还是一大堆一模一样的蓝色球鞋，可是每一次都让他失望。他只不过多想再见到102的那个人一面，告诉他，他真挚的祝福他一生长乐无忧，娇妻在怀。  
他多想把一切俗世的最油腻最俗气的祝福都拱手送给他，都给他。  
因为最后的一刻，他们并没有能够原谅彼此。  
或者是彼此早已原谅，可惜对方不知。

7.  
老马眉目清秀可爱的小孙女跑了过来，拎着本红楼梦。  
“爸爸爸爸，为什么贾宝玉薛宝钗要问，是几时，孟光接了梁鸿案？”  
又是几时，102过了101的门？


End file.
